


Complications

by fanfictionwillbethedeathofme



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwillbethedeathofme/pseuds/fanfictionwillbethedeathofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//</p>
    </blockquote>





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> //

The first day of school is what you have been looking for your whole summer. You finally get to see your friends that you didn’t get to hang out with during the summer. As you quickly get ready you can hear your mom yell from downstairs to hurry up. You rush downstairs to see that your mo has prepared you breakfast. You eat the sandwich she made you and thank her before hugger her, saying goodbye. You rushed out the door to your car and hop into your prius as you drive off to school.

//

The first day of school is what you have been dreading for your whole summer. Your family has just moved recently into town and you hate it here. Back in California it was always warm but here in Michigan it always freezing cold. You say a quick goodbye to your parents and leave to go to school.

//

As you drive into the school parking, you make your way to your spot. Well it isn’t really your spot, but you have parked their everyday ever since you got your car. No one else parked there and everyone knew that it was your spot. Just as your about to reach your spot you notice that it isn’t empty.   
"What the heck! Who the frilly hell took my spot?" you yell angrily. There was a nice black Mustang in your spot and an empty spot next to it.   
"Why couldn’t they just park in there," you mumble. You park into the empty spot and angrily got out of your car. You grab your bag from the back seat and write a note for the person who took your spot. You stick the note to the window wiper on the nice car and put a smile on your face as you walk towards the school.

//

The school is looks huge as you arrive and it looked a lot like a castle to you. The schools back home looked like shit compared to this. You make your way through the crowded hallways towards your locker. You try to open your locker but fail miserably. You try it again but it wouldn’t seem to budge.   
"Sometimes you have to bang it," a voice said. You turn to see a Hispanic girl next to you. She had a messy bun and wore a simple t-shirt that said "Pacific Grove High School Girls Soccer" and jeans with sneakers. ‘She’s pretty cute for someone who looks like a mess in the morning.’ She bangs your locker loudly and it opened.   
"Thanks. I kept thinking I just put in the wrong combination."   
"You're welcome. Hey, I don’t think I have seen you around here before. Are you new here?"   
"Yeah. I moved here recently with my family. My name is Levi by the way."   
"Luna."   
You both shake hands and you give her a smile. You can tell she's blushing as she quickly lets go.

//

You walked towards your locker before going to class. As you closed your locker you noticed a girl next to you struggling to open hers. You debate whether or not to help her at the moment. After watching the poor girl try one more time you decide to help.   
"Sometimes you have to bang it," you say. She turns her head to look at you. 'Holy crap she's looks amazing and I look like crap.' The Caucasian girl was maybe two inches taller than you and looked like a total badass. She had black curly hair and wore almost all black. She had a black leather jacket with a white jacket underneath and black leather pants and black boots. You bang her locker door and it opens. 'Hopefully that won’t be the only thing I bang. Wait, what are you thinking? Stop!' The girl looked relieved as she looked at the unlocked locker.   
"Thanks. I kept thinking I just put in the wrong combination."   
"You're welcome," you say. You look at her closely again and realize that you don’t recognize her.   
"Hey, I don’t think I have seen you around here before. Are you new here?"   
"Yeah. I moved here recently with my family. My name is Levi by the way."  
"Luna."   
You both shake hands and she smiles at you. 'Holy crap she's so pretty.' You quickly let go of her hand and look down because you're pretty sure you're blushing. 'Oh god, hopefully she doesn’t notice.' You turn back up to look at her.   
"Do you need help getting to class? This school can be confusing to some people."  
"Um, yeah sure."   
She takes out a piece of paper from her back pocket. She had a confused look on her face as she reads it.   
"I have Mr... Douche?"   
You laugh at her and she glares at you making you stop.   
"I'm sorry. It's actually pronounced as Dóuche. I'll walk you to class; I have him too actually." She closes her locker and you both walk to class together.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are fictional


End file.
